


Black Coffee

by piinkmocha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just wanted to write these two, just assume this takes place after the "good" ending of dbh, this might turn into a series idk, well what do you know i added a chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkmocha/pseuds/piinkmocha
Summary: In which Connor saves Gavin's life, and Gavin wants to thank him.》(Cont.)





	1. Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble idea I had. I was really uncertain about writing for this fandom because A.) I love the characters so much I don't wanna fuck them up ok. B.) It's late and I feel like my writing gets sloppier at night so I'll go back and edit this tomorrow if there's any issues
> 
> Anyway I don't really like the idea of Connor doing sexual shit because he's a robot and I think that's weird (but ive written skeleton porn so im not rlly one to talk lmao) but I would love to expand on this and I might! 
> 
> I'm so sorry if they're OOC I wasn't too sure about this one but I hope yall like it anyway (':

There's a certain type of person that drinks strictly black coffee.  
  
The kind of person that tends to be aggressive, unreasonable, and bitter;  _psychopaths,_ rumor has it. 

 

Gavin was one of those people.  
  
Gavin came into the office  _every single day_ with a coffee in hand, usually from the coffee shop around the corner rather than from the coffee pot in the break room. He always came off as smug and irritable- a loud hothead that was  _just_ good enough at his job to keep it. 

Today was no different.

 

Connor's eyes landed on Detective Reed as he entered the building. The older man looked disheveled and restless, taking a long swig from the cup in his hand. When Gavin saw Connor was looking at him, he sneered, furrowing his brows. Connor looked away at this, not interested in starting beef with his coworker at the moment. Leaning back in his seat at his desk, he looked over the rest of the office. There were people bustling about, though none in a big hurry. He could hear the sound of pens scratching on notepads, the clicking of keys on keyboards, and computer chairs rolling over polished concrete floor. 

 

"Connor!" Captain Fowler's voice rang out through the station, and Connor immediately turned to face him. Fowler was standing in the doorway of his office, beckoning to Connor. "In my office. Now!" 

Connor complied, rising to his feet and making his way to Fowler's office. He noted as he approached that Detective Reed was also waiting inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"This is fucking stupid." Gavin leaned against his car door, refusing to look at Connor. "Fowler should have just waited for Hank to get here. The culprit is probably already long fucking gone, anyways."

He spit on the ground, throwing a glance at the massive parking garage before them. Someone had apparently reported hearing a scream, and seeing a woman being beaten and robbed on the upper levels. The person who reported the incident had  _insisted_ that the police send someone _immediately_. 

Unfortunately for Gavin, Hank had not been seen or heard from all day, and David- Gavin's partner- was home sick. So, Gavin was stuck with the lieutenant's plastic pet as a partner for this case.  

 

If he was being honest with himself, it wasn't the  _worst_ thing in the world. Connor was a prick, but he sure knew what he was doing-  _we might even be out of here in time for dinner,_ Gavin thought dryly. The android was already heading towards the entrance to the parking garage. Gavin furrowed his brows and followed.

 

The search led them to the 11th story of the parking garage, the orange sky stretched endlessly above their heads as they scoured the rooftop for evidence. Connor was scanning vehicles, looking for footprints or traces of blood or hair- but even he was coming up empty handed. Gavin felt as though Connor was the one doing most of the work, but that was fine- frankly, Fowler could have just sent Connor. Connor didn't need him.

Connor didn't _care_ about him. 

 

He lingered on the thought for longer than he should have.  _Of course he doesn't care, dumbass. He's a machine. **It's** a machine. _He threw a quick glance at Connor, who was looking rather defeated, staring over the city on the other side of the rooftop, as if deep in thought. Gavin mulled over this. An image of Connor greeting Hank at the office passed through his mind, and he considered it heavily. 

_Maybe he cares about some people._

 

Of course, Gavin hadn't done anything to earn Connor's friendship. In fact, Gavin had punched, smacked, kicked, and pulled a gun on Connor several times- and yet Connor seemed to stay relatively neutral, never being overtly aggressive or even really defending himself. Each time they talked, it was as though Connor was willing to make their relationship a blank slate, and Gavin had done nothing but continue to be confrontational this whole time.

Ever since the revolution ended, Connor had been different. He acted very human-like sometimes, and it pissed Gavin off  _every time._

Because androids were the reason so many people were out of work. The reason his  _family_ was out of work. Machines were replacing humans at horrifying speeds, and the progression showed no signs of stopping. 

 

" ** _Detective Reed! Move!"_**

 

Gavin snapped out of his thoughts, panic fluttering through his chest as he realized what was about to happen- a red 2004 Pontiac was coming straight at him from behind, the driver clearly flooring the gas pedal as the tires squealed against the concrete. Gavin barely had time to process what was happening before forcing his legs to move, leaping to the right to escape being crushed by the car.

 

The driver made a lightning fast u-turn, cutting Connor off in his attempt to reach Gavin and speeding again at the detective. Gavin attempted to jump left this time, but he was not fast enough- the car hit him with a loud  _thump,_ and Gavin was knocked backwards, over the edge of the railing. He was certain this was it- he was going to die, right here, right now. He was going to hit the pavement and splatter into a puddle of blood and black coffee. 

He then realized he wasn't falling. He was dangling upside down by his foot, blood quickly rushing to his head as he tried to slow his pounding heart. Glancing upwards, he made out the image of Connor through slightly blurred vision, tears pricking the edges of his eyes as he let his gaze fall back to the ground below. Connor had him by the foot-- the android was half hanging over the edge himself, but his grip was deathly tight.

 

"I've got you! Hold on, detective!"

Gavin thought he was going to pass out, but he stayed conscious long enough to feel Connor lifting him up by the foot, and then his leg, and then both legs- until Gavin's torso was flat against the roof. He took several quick breaths, trying to compose himself and make his head stop spinning. When he finally rolled over to look at Connor, he noticed the android had blue blood smeared down his torso all the way to his stomach, though Connor didn't seem to think much of it. Instead, the android leaned over him, inspecting his face carefully. 

 

Gavin was mildly flustered by this, but primarily, he was happy to be alive. 

 

"You saved me," he breathed, feeling his breathing slowing back to normal. "Jesus, Connor." When Connor didn't respond, Gavin sat himself up, resting a hand on his face and closing his eyes for a moment. When he looked back up, Connor was staring at him intensely, his LED gleaming yellow.  _Processing._ "What happened to your chest?" 

 

There was silence for a moment. "I slid over the concrete trying to reach you in time. I'm not critically damaged- it'll be fine." Connor reached out and placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin felt some spark under his skin, feeling his body tingling in response to the touch.

 

"What the fuck happened?" 

 

_Blue._

 

Connor looked over the lot. "I heard a car start up, and saw a man driving straight towards you. Something was wrong." 

 

_Yellow._

 

"You weren't moving. I was.." 

 

_Red. Yellow._

 

"...worried."

 

"Did he get away?" Gavin felt a rush of  _something-_ relief? Disbelief? Gratitude?

_~~You saved my life.~~ _

 

"I got the license plate number of the car he's in," Connor stated. "We should get back to the station and report to captain Fowler. Are you badly hurt?" Connor offered a hand to Gavin, who, for once, took the help without complaining. "I saw you get hit by the car. I'm sorry for not getting here sooner."

 

"I'm fine," Gavin replied, his gaze falling once again to the ground. "Let's just go."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gavin had never been the best with words. No, in fact, he was awful with them.

 

The detective didn't know what to do with himself right now. He found himself seeking Connor out in the office far more than he used to. He felt something stir in his chest every time he was around the android, every time Connor even  _looked_ at him- and he just  _couldn't stop replaying that moment in his head._ Dangling treacherously 11 stories from the ground, saved by the same android he'd ridiculed and beaten so many times before. 

He tried telling himself Connor was a machine- he was  _programmed_ to save lives. He was  _supposed_ to do that, right?

_Right?_

 

 

 

 

Somehow, he found himself standing in front of Connor's desk a few days later, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. Lieutenant Anderson had yet to arrive.

 

"Hey, Connor," Gavin started, lifting the cups in his hands. "I, uh, brought you something. To say thanks. For saving my life and all." He offered a smile, though it probably looked extremely forced, as Gavin was  _really_ nervous-  _fucking ** ~~why~~**_ ~~~~-

 

Connor quirked a curious brow, glancing up at Gavin. Gavin scowled. "Don't look at me like that. I just had an extra and, you know, had to get rid of it. So this is your thank you. It's cool if you don't want it. It's fine." 

 

"Detective Reed-"

 

"It's not black coffee," Gavin quickly added, unintentionally cutting Connor off but not stopping when he realized his mistake. "I know I'm the only one around here who likes it black. So I put sugar and crap in it. I don't know." He extended his hand, offering Connor the cup. Connor took it, looking it over thoughtfully, his LED flashing a bright blue. He had what looked like a smile on his face- Gavin realized he'd never seen Connor smile before this, and  _God, he's beautiful?_

 

_ ~~Fuck.~~ _

 

"I appreciate the gesture," Connor said sincerely. "But androids don't eat." When Gavin looked flustered, Connor added jokingly, "or drink coffee.. even if it's not black." 

And then- and then Connor  _winked,_ the corner of his mouth curling up into a playful half-smile.

 

Gavin had never felt so embarrassed. 

_Of course androids don't drink coffee. I'm a fucking idiot. They're just wires and shit. Shit._

"I- Right, well, Hank can have it when he comes in, if he wants it." Gavin quickly nodded in farewell and stepped away before he made an even bigger fool of himself. He felt Connor's gaze following him as he walked back across the office. His entire body felt hot, and Gavin was irritated- irritated and in denial, trying to ignore the romantic feelings threatening to overwhelm him. 

 

_Fucking prick, not drinking my coffee. Fucking androids._

 

He glanced over at Connor's desk. Hank must have arrived shortly after their exchange, because he was now sitting in his seat across from Connor. Gavin noticed the coffee still sat on Connor's desk, and it stayed there- to Gavin's surprise, Connor never moved it, or even offered it to Hank. Only at the end of the night was the cup removed from his desk, when the janitor picked it up and threw it in the garbage.

 

 

And the next morning, when Gavin came in to work, there was a fresh cup of black coffee waiting for him on his desk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Cream and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets migraines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people seemed to really like the first part of this-- which made me so happy because I was really unsure about posting it! Thank you for all of the sweet + encouraging comments, too!

Gavin didn't usually stay late at the office.  
  
Not  _usually._

 

But today was not a "usual" day, and the detective had fallen so far behind with his paperwork that he'd needed to stay long after everyone else had left to finish. Currently, he was standing in the break room, propped up at the table with his chin resting in his palm. The station was mostly dark, aside from a small lamp on Gavin's desk and the moonlight filtering in through the windows lining the walls. It must have been well past one in the morning, and Gavin was  _exhausted._

 

_Almost done. Just a few more incident reports._

 

Gavin's head was pounding. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe through the migraine. He would kill for a cup of coffee right now. Not that it would do anything for the headache- it was just his go-to comfort food. He hadn't slept in a few days- things were getting a bit rough with his family, and it was piling more and more unnecessary stress on him every day. Today was the worst so far- he hadn't been able to focus, his mind stuck on other matters, and as a result, he was here- alone, in a dark police station at one in the morning with a killer migraine. 

 

After a few more minutes of silence - just thinking. breathing. - he decided to go back to his desk.  _Just gotta stare at that screen for a couple more hours._ He groaned inwardly.  _And then go home, lie in bed for two hours, and come back by 6._ Just as he stepped away from the table, he was aggressively startled by the sound of the back door of the station opening. His first instinct was to grab the small butter knife left on the end of the counter for lunch spreads. He backed away from the break room door, his muscles tensed as the footsteps approached. For a moment, Gavin was ready to fight for his life.

 

And then the intruder rounded the corner- and Gavin felt an immediate wave of both relief and fury as he lowered his knife. "Connor? What the actual fuck are you doing here?" 

 

Connor, clearly startled, stopped dead in his tracks. His LED turned yellow briefly, until he turned and spotted Gavin, who was backed into the corner of the break room holding a butter knife to his chest.  

 

"Oh, hello, detective Reed. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." Connor was nonchalant, his LED a steady blue glow. Gavin was baffled by this, so much so that he could barely make any words come out of his mouth. When he didn't say anything, Connor continued, "I'm here to pick up some papers for Lieutenant Anderson."

 

"At nearly two in the damn morning? I- wh- fucking why?" He set his butter knife down on the counter, looking mildly sheepish.  _I can't believe Connor caught me cowering. Like a damn coward. Fuck._

 

"He's most active this time of night," Connor replied lightheartedly. Gavin couldn't tell if he was joking or not. To be honest, he had no reason not to believe Connor- but  _God, that's way too convenient. Why me?_

 

"What about you, detective Reed? What are you doing here?" 

 

Gavin scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "My job." 

 

Connor looked like he wanted to say more, but instead, he nodded and turned away, walking towards the office to get whatever paperwork Hank needed at one in the damn morning. Gavin sighed quietly, his head once again pounding, throbbing so harshly against his skull that he had to lean over on the table once again. He clenched his fist, feeling the sting of tears as they threatened to spill from his eyes. It hurt  _so badly._ He hissed through his teeth and stifled a groan, gnawing his lower lip instead. 

 

_I just want to sleep._

 

_I'm not finishing my work tonight. I'm going home._

 

The pain had him completely floored, and he feared it would never stop. Seconds felt like minutes. He kept his eyes squeezed shut.

 

"Detective Reed?" Gavin heard Connor's voice from somewhere nearby.

 

Gavin opened one eye to look at Connor, who was hovering in the doorway of the break room barely three feet away. He allowed one corner of his mouth to curl upwards into a cordial smile. "You can just call me Gavin," he said quietly, thrumming his fingers against the table. Connor remained silent at this, and for a moment, Gavin thought he may have said something wrong. As he prepared to awkwardly apologize, Connor finally spoke. 

 

"Is everything alright, Gavin?" 

 

Gavin's heart did a weird flop thing and he found himself growing embarrassed. He was glad it was as dark as it was- he felt heat rising to his cheeks, the pain in his head ebbing away slowly. He wasn't sure  _why_ he was getting flustered, but it pissed him off a little bit.

Of course, Connor had said his name before, when Gavin had a gun aimed at his head, threatening to kill him. But this time, Connor said it with  _warmth._ With  _concern,_ even. Gavin swallowed and exhaled slowly, trying to justify the sudden rush of tenderness that coursed through his body.

 

So maybe he had a crush on Connor.

Maybe. 

 

All Gavin knew was that he was tired. He was tired, and stressed, and pissed off, and embarrassed, and this night felt like it would never end. When he finally looked back up at Connor, he pursed his lips thoughtfully and replied, "no." He shook his head and waved one of his hands dismissively, turning his head away from Connor. "I'm just tired. A lot of paperwork and shit. I haven't been sleeping. And I have a headache." 

 

Connor stepped into the break room and approached Gavin, leaning against the table across from him. Gavin hesitated, but he eventually turned his head to look back at Connor, trying to still his racing heart. Connor offered a sympathetic smile. "Maybe you don't sleep because of all the coffee you drink."

 

Gavin chuckled faintly at that. "Maybe." 

 

"I might be able to help with the headache," Connor offered, and Gavin gave him a cautious look. "If you want me to." 

 

"How?" He tried to ignore the pain stabbing in the back of his head. He was determined to keep it pushed back for as long as possible- but it was a losing battle. The rush of adrenaline had ended, and the pain was coming back, threatening to overwhelm him again. 

 

Connor tilted his head to the side and gave a friendly half-smile. Gavin watched as the android then raised one of his arms, pulling his sleeve down to his his wrist and removing his skin until his lower forearm was entirely white. Connor looked between his hand and Gavin, waiting for confirmation. The detective was completely frozen for a moment, mouth partially hung open as he attempted to speak but lost the words. He knew Connor was a machine- he  _knew-_ but to see him just remove his skin like it was nothing was still completely bewildering.  _Jesus._

 

"Uh- um... go ahead," he managed, refusing to look Connor in the eye.

 

Connor slowly moved around the table until he was standing directly in front of Gavin. He brought his naked hand up to Gavin's face, resting his palm on the side of the other man's head. Gavin felt an intense heat radiating from Connor's hand, and realized he was basically acting as big heat pack. Connor slowly brought his hand up around the back of Gavin's head and rested it on the nape of his neck, allowing the heat to relieve his tense muscles. The alleviation was so soothing that Gavin found himself leaning into Connor, feeling all of his pride and ego completely falter as he allowed himself to indulge in the moment. 

 

Connor brought his other hand up, equally as bare as the one on Gavin's neck, and placed it on Gavin's cheek. He smoothly moved his hand upwards, brushing his thumb over the officer's forehead as the other man leaned into him. Gavin felt both completely lost and right at home, his eyes fallen shut as Connor moved his warm hand back up to the middle of Gavin's head. The pain was receding, at least for now, and all of his tiredness was coming back all at once- he could have fallen asleep like this, honestly.

 

Then, Connor moved, pulling away gently but keeping one hand on Gavin's shoulder, his forearms no longer bare. Gavin was still mellowed, but his ego was coming back, and his face flushed when he  _fully realized_ what had just happened. He sputtered -  _like a fucking idiot, can't you just talk like an adult? Jesus_ \- and stepped back as well, just enough to make Connor move his hand away. 

 

"Thanks," Gavin manged, praying to God that androids couldn't feel awkwardness. He was struggling to find words. 

 

Thankfully, Connor didn't seem to need to hear them. He nodded, an unfeigned smile on his face as he rolled his sleeves back down.

 

"I really should get those papers for Hank," he said finally, taking a few more steps back from Gavin. "He's probably wondering where I am. But I hope you can get some rest tonight, Gavin." As an afterthought, he added, "you can transfer the rest of your remaining reports to me. I'll review and file them myself. You should head home."

 

Gavin let out a grateful sigh, running a hand through his hair and cracking a half smile. "I owe you one." 

 

 

 

Connor's LED flashed, and he replied playfully, "I like my coffee with cream and sugar." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write these at like midnight so again, if there's any mistakes I'll edit them tomorrow <3


End file.
